


The Oath/Blood On The Scales-The Agathons

by orphan_account



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like an AU for both episodes with an episode tag thrown in for Blood On The Scales.  Major Spoilers.</p><p>What would happen if Gage went through with his threat?  How would the Agathons make it through the horrific day Galactica was taken over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oath/Blood On The Scales-The Agathons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SPOILER ALERT! This gives spoilers for The Oath(S4, EP 15), and Blood On The Scales(S4, EP16). This starts with the events in the Oath and continues after Blood On The Scales ends. A few parts are events that happen on screen. This is like an AU for both episodes. On screen dialog and exact details are underlined. AU dialog and events are written as normal. I do not own Battlestar Galactica. No copyright infringement is intended. This is solely a work of fiction. This is rated M and does have a warning for rape/non-con.
> 
> Please read and review. :)

**The Oath/Blood On The Scales-The Agathons**

 

Sharon’s morning started off like most other mornings lately.  She got up before Karl to find Hera awake playing happily in her crib.  Sharon smiled contentedly as she watched the Raptors and Vipers fly around on Hera’s mobile that Karl had put together.  Even for being almost three-years-old Hera loved that thing.  Karl made it from models he borrowed from the CIC stock room.

 “Mommy.  Eat.”  Hera said sleepily.

“Ok baby.”  Sharon carefully slid out of bed as not to wake her sleeping husband.  She put on a pair of pants, and her shirt.  Sharon lifted Hera out of the crib, “Ok sweetie.”  Sharon gave her daughter a quick kiss on the check.  “Do you know what we’re going to eat for breakfast?  We’re going to have some algae for breakfast today.  Protein rich algae mush.”  Sharon said halfway trying to convince her daughter to eat it.

Sharon dressed Hera for daycare, brushed her curly dark hair and sat her down at the table.  Pulling her own hair into a ponytail she felt Karl’s’ arms wrap around her shoulders.

“Good morning.”  He kissed Sharon’s check lingering for a moment, “Good morning.” He said to Hera kissing her on top of her head.

“Daddy!”  Hera exclaimed excitedly.

“Hey.  All Mommy got was a request for food but Daddy gets Miss Hera, all happy and excited?  What am I?  Just the one that provides the food for you?”  Sharon joked.

“No.  Daddy is just more fun than Mommy in the morning.”  Karl smiled.  He watched his wife as she sat down beside their daughter to feed her breakfast.  Karl stepped out of the room to shower and shave before getting fully dressed for duty.

Sharon finished mixing her daughters breakfast together just as he returned from the head.  Karl shut the hatch door not bothering to lock it knowing they were leaving in less than thirty minutes.  He pulled his jacket out of his locker and slid it on. 

“I know it takes kind-of yucky.  I’ll give it more sugar next time I’m in the galley, OK?”  Sharon said hoping Hera would eat the algae.

Karl was buttoning up his jacket when he heard the faint sound of gunfire in the hall outside.  Sharon turned her head from Hera to the door as the yells and screams became louder and louder.  Hera sensed her parent’s uneasiness and started to fuss, “OK.  It’s OK.”  Sharon comforted.

Karl placed a hand on Sharon’s shoulder, “Sharon, you better uh, get her finished up and down to daycare.”  He said still watching the door.

Sharon put the bowl down on the table and stood up, “Yea.”  A loud knock boomed through the small Captain’s quarters, “Uh.  Helo.”  Sharon’s voice trembled, “Helo.”

Karl headed towards the door and put his hand behind him so Sharon knew not to get too close, “I don’t know.  I don’t know.”  He repeated, fear evident in his voice, “Just grab Hera.”  Time seemed to slow down.  Karl walked towards the door to hear what was going on and lock the latch but before he could get there a team of two marines rushed into the room with their guns drawn. 

“In here!”  They yelled.  
  
Helo quickly ran to the locker in the room where his sidearm was but was held back by Specialist Gage who pushed his gun to Helo’s head.  Sharon held Hera tighter realizing the severity of their situation. 

“Go ahead Caption!  Grab for it!”  Gage said pressing his gun harder against Helo.

“OK, OK.  Easy, easy, easy.”  He raised his hands up, “You want me, fine.  Just leave them out of it.”  Helo mentally kicked himself for leaving the hatch door unlocked.  He got his family into this dangerous situation and now he had to get them out without getting injured or killed.  His eyes flicked back and forth from Gage to Sharon.  His concern placed with the welfare of his wife and daughter.  Sharon stepped close to his side trying to keep Hera protected from the men holding rifles at them.

“Get her out of here!”  Gage yelled at the marines.

One of them shoved her by the head, “Move!”

“Easy!”  Helo yelled hating that he can’t do anything to help Sharon.

“Hey!”  Sharon tried to resist the marines as they dragged her out of her home.

Gage stepped closer to Helo.  “Remember me big man?  From Pegasus.  You and that toaster Tyrol wasted my buddy, Thorne.”

Helo swallowed a lump in his throat, “Yea, we didn’t want that to happen.”

“You had a choice, but you backed a skin job over your own kind.  And to prove how messed up it was instead of showing you the airlock, your Cylon loving Admiral promoted you to CAG.”  He said.

“Frak you.”  Helo said dangerously.

Gage took a step away from Helo, “Sorry.  I’m saving myself.”  He looked over his shoulder, “For your sweet toaster wife.”  He taunted.  The memory of Sharon being raped played vividly in his mind.  He raised his fist and took a step forward only to be knocked down by a marine behind him.  Helo groaned as he hit the table.  He tried to get up but was knocked unconscious as the marine hit him with the butt of his rifle.

The two marines pulled him into the hallway.

“Helo.  Oh Gods what have you done to him?!”  She said still holding Hera in her arms.

“Just reminded him of our time together on Pegasus.”  Gage laughed menacingly.  He stopped in front of Sharon and ran his hand through Hera’s hair, “She’s a beautiful little girl.”  He said.

“Get the frak away from her.”  Sharon stepped back and grabbed Hera tighter.  Gage turned around with a devilish smile on his face and led the team of mutineers, with Sharon, Hera and Helo to the brig to join the others already there.  The marine shoved Sharon in so hard she almost lost her balance.

“Drop him.”  He said to the marines.  Sharon flinched as she heard Helo’s heavy body hit the floor.  She put Hera down near Six’s cot and knelt over Helo, “Hey.”  Gage said getting her attention, “See you real soon.”  He licked his lips as he left the brig. 

“They’re gonna kill us.”  Six said from the back of the cell.

“Sam, can you get me something to stop the bleeding?”  Sharon cried.

“Yea.  Alright.”  Sam said still in a daze from being hit earlier.

Six stood and walked around the cot, “Don’t you see.  Our children represent everything that the humans hate.  With resurrection gone the thought that the Cylon race could survive through procreation terrifies them.”  She said

“Enough.”  Sharon said looking over at Hera, “You’re scaring her.”  She put pressure on Helo’s head wound with the rag Sam handed her.  Six sat down next to Hera on the cot and hugged the frightened little girl, “Right now they need us alive.  To use as bargaining chips against the rebel Cylons.  Especially you.”  She said looking to Sam.

“Look if you’re expecting some grand wisdom you can forget it, I don’t have any more answers than you do.”  He said.

Sharon sighed, “Well you might want to keep that to yourself.”  She looked down at her husband.  The bleeding had slowed but didn’t fully stop.  Sharon let the few tears slip out that she had held back for the sake of her daughter.  Sam helped move Helo to the side of the brig so Sharon could lean against the wall holding his head in her lap.

“Daddy.”  Hera said quietly.

“Come here baby.”  Sharon said just as softly.  Hera slowly made her way over to her parents.  Sharon pulled Hera next to her so she had one hand on Helo’s head and one wrapped around Hera, “Daddy will be fine.  It’s okay.”  She kissed the side of Hera’s head, “Mommy’s got you and Daddy.  So it’s okay sweetie.  It’s okay.”  She repeated.  Sharon kept reassuring Hera that everything was fine.  She hoped she wasn’t lying to the little girl.  Sharon wasn’t sure how long she sat like that holding her family together but she soon felt Hera start to drift asleep on her chest.  Sharon couldn’t see a clock but she assumed it was about the time Hera took her morning nap at daycare.

“Sam can you take Hera and lay her down up the cot?”  Sharon asked.  Sam gave the small girl a small smile and gently picked her up.  He carefully placed her down on Six’s cot, pulling the blanket over her.  Hera lay quietly for a few moments before deciding she would sleep.  All was quiet as the prisoners each lost themselves in their own thoughts.  Six wondered if she’d make it out of this alive and what her destiny could possibly mean if she remained locked in a cell till she died.  Sam’s’ thoughts were on Kara and how she was, where she was and what was going on out there.  All Sharon thought about was how relatively normal the morning had been.  Their perfect day to day bliss was interrupted by Gage and his gang.  She just wanted her daughter to be safe, and her husband to wake up.  How she would give anything just to see him open his bright blue eyes.  She said a silent prayer for her husband to be alright.  For him to wake up.  He’s always been the strong one and right now she needed him.

All too soon Gage entered the room with his team of marines, “Get her.”  The two marines walked over and violently pulled Sharon to her feet.

“No.”  She struggled against them as they dragged her out of the brig.

“Sh..Shar…”  Helo started to come out of his unconsciousness aware that something is happening.

“Helo!”  She cried.

“Mommy!”  Hera woke up during the commotion, “No!  Want Mommy!!”  Hera wailed into Six’s arms.

“Where are you taking her?!”  Sam rose to his feet and wrapped his fists around the bars of the cell.  His question was left unanswered as the marines and Gage dragged Sharon away.  Her protests grew quieter and quieter as she was moved further and further away from the brig.

The marines dragged Sharon into one of the storage lockers a few hallways away.  Gage locked the hatch behind him.  The two marines forced Sharon to halfway lie down on a counter with her legs hanging off and bound her hands with handcuffs.   One marine held her hands over her head while the other pointed his riffle at her head.  Gage cruelly laughed at her as she struggled to free herself.  She knew what was coming but she wished there was some way to stop it.  Sharon wildly kicked her legs trying to get out of this position.

“We are going to finish what my good buddy Thorne didn’t get a chance to.”  He unbuckled his belt and slid it off, “I’m going to frak you so hard that your toaster loving husband won’t want to touch you again.  Maybe he will learn his lesson and realize whose side he should be on.  It will show him that you toasters are nothing but an easy frak.  This will show that bastard how much you mean to everyone else.  Nothing.  You are nothing, you mean nothing and you should frakken die.  But I’m not going to kill you.  Today.  Today is for me getting a point across.  I’ll kill you another day.  When you least expect it.   This just serves as a reminder that you are just a machine.  That you are a weak, broken, useless skinjob.”  Gage took his belt and whipped it across Sharon’s tender stomach.  The marine holding her hands gagged her as she screamed in pain.  The hard leather whip came down again and again until her shirts were tattered and torn from the force of the belt.  Her abdomen was red, raw, and bleeding from the assault.

“Let’s play a game.  I’m going to ask you a question and you tell me the answer.  Wrong answers receive this.”  He whipped the belt with the buckle side down so it cut her across her stomach, “Tell me.  Has he ever had the chance to kill you?  Did he take it?”  Gage asked.

“What do you care?”  Sharon spit out.

“Tell me!”  He whipped her stomach again.

“Yes.  He’s had the chance..  He wouldn’t do it.”  She cried out remembering the time on Caprica when he shot her.

“I guess he will regret that decision for the rest of his life.”  Gage darkly laughed.

“Second question.”  He says sliding the belt through his hands, “Does he even really love you?  Or is it just obligation to be with you because of that disgusting monstrosity you call a child?” 

“Frak you.”  She venomously said.

Gage whipped the belt across her again, “I’ll ask again.  Does that frakking bastard actually love you?  Or is it just because he has a godsdamn poptart?” 

“I’m not answering your questions.”  Sharon spit towards Gage.

He stepped closer to her and slapped her across the face, “Do you realize that not only is he now an enemy for all of us, he’s marked as the frakken bitch toasters husband.”  Sharon shrieked in pain as the belt came down again, “If he doesn’t get killed because of you, he’s going to leave you.  Mark my words one of these days he’s going to realize that holding up with a frakken machine and popping out half-blood poptarts is the biggest mistake of his life.”  Gage said. 

He leaned his body over hers and slid his pants down slightly.  His hands pulled at her pants.  He roughly pushed them down her exposing her lacy red panties she wore that day just for Helo.  Tears formed in Sharon’s eyes.  One of her worst nightmares was being relived and this time it looks like it will be worse.  There will be no waking up in a cold sweat next to her husband who will hold her while she cries.  There are no soft spoken words of his love.  There is no silent understanding of her nightmares.  There is just terror and fear.  Sharon tried to fight back.  She struggled to swing her hands down onto Gage’s back but is held tightly by the marine.  She chillingly realizes he overpowers her in this position.  Sharon felt him pull her legs up over his shoulders.  She shivered when the cool metal of a small knife slid across her inner thigh.  Cautiously he cut the panties off of her.  Tremors rippled through her when she felt his breath between her legs.  She nearly broke down in tears when he placed his lips on her.  His tongue darted in and out of her.  She had never let anyone but Karl do this to her before.  Even Boomer hadn’t let this happen with the Chief.  She tried to hold back the tears.  She wanted to show him that he wouldn’t break her.  However soon the dam exploded releasing the built up water behind it.  Once Gage decided he was done he flipped her onto her feet and faced her away from him.  The marine holding her hands pulled her into a bend over position.  Sharon’s thoughts traveled back to the brig and when this was Thorne behind her.

Gage ran his hands up and down her spine, “Does your toaster loving husband know it glows when you frak?  Does he know that when you cum you light up?  Maybe I’ll have to show him how to frak you the right way so he can find out.”  He teased, “You’d like that you little toaster slut.  Wouldn’t you?”  Gage forced her legs apart and pressed against her.  He stroked his hard dick with his hands just before shoving it into Sharon.  More tears fall as she started to lose the little control she thought she had.  With every thrust he pushed her into the table more and more.  He kept ramming into her and sliding out until he saw her spine turn red, “C’mon.  Tell me you like it.  Tell me how much I compare to him.”  Sharon screamed out in agony and shame as she felt the familiar sensation of an orgasm, “See boys.  That’s how you frak a toaster.  That’s how you get a machine to work the right way for you.” 

Gage pulled out of her.  He flipped Sharon around to face him.  He spread her legs once more.  The marine holding her hands unlocked one of her hands and passed it to Gage.  He took her hand and stroked his penis, “Hold it tight and make it hard again.”  He ordered, “I’m not done with you yet.”  Gage pumped his member in and out of her hand forcing her to squeeze it until he was erect.  He once again forced himself into her almost lifting her off her feet with the force of his thrust.  After a few more pushes he slid out of her and forced her to her knees. 

He took the gag out of her mouth, “If you bite me, I’ll kill your husband and toaster daughter.”  He pulled out his side arm and pointed it to her head.  Sharon tried to pull her head back but he held it still as he jammed his penis into her mouth.  It was only a few thrusts in and out until he exploded inside her mouth causing her to gag and choke.  He pulled out of her mouth and pulled his pants back up, “Anyone else want a turn?”  He asked his men.  Neither one speaks they just watch the door, and hold their rifles at Sharon.  Gage pulled Sharon’s pants back up and handed her over to the marines, “Get this thing back to the brig.”  He ordered as he headed to CIC. 

The walk down to the brig is a relatively silent one.  Sharon is thankful that not many people are in the hallway as quiet sobs escape her every few moments.  The marines shoved Sharon back inside the cell, locked the door and stood guard outside the hatchway.  Sharon quietly walked across the large cell to sit next to her husband who apparently passed out again.

“Are you alright?”  Sam asked her from his corner.

“Yea, fine.”  She said as she pulled her knees up to her chest.  Sharon looked over at Hera who was sound asleep with Six rubbing her back.  Sharon buried her head into Helo’s shoulder.  He might be knocked out but if this was all the comfort she could get from him right now, she’d take it.  The following hour seemed to drag by slowly for everyone in the brig.  More gunfire and screams could be heard through the hallway.

“Get the frak off me!”  Tigh yelled as a few marines shoved him in the brig with the others, “Where is Adama?  Where did Kelly take him?”

“Frak you.”  One of them said closing the door leaving the XO trapped.  
  
The sudden loud noises and voices woke Hera from her morning nap.  She stumbled sleepily towards her mother.  “Ouch.”  She said sadly looking at her father’s wound.

“It’s okay.  He’s gonna feel better.”  Sharon tried to comfort her daughter.

Sam’s voice filtered through the brig, “Wonder what Geata’s gonna do.”

Tigh sat down next to Six on the cot, “In your case cut off one of your frakken legs.”  He said.

A few moments later they were disrupted by a hail of gunshots and more shouts from outside the hatchway.  Starbuck and Apollo busted into brig.  Relief flooded over Sharon as she saw her friends here to help.  Helo grunted as he tried to stand up not knowing who was coming in.

“Tigh.”  Apollo said as he unlocked the cell.

Sharon tried to hold Helo back before he hurt himself, “It’s okay.”

“It’s Kara.”  Sam said.

Sharon wrapped Helo’s arm around her shoulders, “It’s Lee and Kara.  It’s okay.”

Apollo quickly looked around the room, “Wait a minute, wait a minute.  Where is he?”

“Give me a hand!”  Sharon shouted at no one in particular.  Sam scrambled over and helped Helo to his feet.

Kara quickly walked over to them to assist, “Is he okay?”

“Bastards went to town on Helo.”  Sam said.

“Wait a minute where is my father?!”  Apollo yelled

“Kelly took him!”  Tigh yelled back, “I don’t know!”

“You were with him!  What happened?”  Apollo’s voice waivered slightly. 

“I don’t frakken know!”  Tigh said.

Six bent down and scooped Hera up in her arms.  “Do you have Hera?”  Sharon asked Six, “C’mon damn it!  Let’s get out of here before they find us!”  Helo leaned on her as they slowly moved out of the cell.

“I have Hera!  You okay?”  Six asked Sharon.

“I got him, I got him.  Just move.”  She said sternly.  Apollo lead them out of the brig followed closely by Athena and Helo.  Athena let Helo place some of his weight on her since he was too out of it to be able to walk alone.  Six carried Hera, Starbuck and Sam brought up the rear.

“Go left.”  Athena said to Apollo.  Starbuck and Sam stopped to grab the guns off the dead marines in the hall.

“Kara frak that.  Let’s go!”  Apollo said trying to keep the group together.

“Got it.  We’ll catch up!”  She insisted.  Athena heard the close range gun shots and Starbuck’s blood curdling scream.  With the little strength he had Helo pulled her into him to shield her from any incoming attack.  Athena was silently thankful that Tigh pulled Six and Hera to the ground covering the little girl with his body.

“SAM!”  Kara screamed, “Oh gods.  Okay.  Oh my, oh my gods.”  Kara held Sam’s head in her hands, “Look at me.  Look at me.  Do you hear me?”  She panicked.

“Kara we can’t stay here.”  Apollo said.

Athena slipped out of Helo’s grasp once she was sure Hera was unharmed and ran back to help Starbuck.

“Watch his neck Gods damn it!”  Tigh yelled.

“We’ve got to go.  We’ve got to move Sam!”  Apollo said quickly.

“Take Hera and go to Baltar’s people.  No one wants to go near those nut jobs.”  Tigh said, “You’ll be safe there.”

“I can take care of myself.  I won’t leave.”  Six said still holding Hera in her arms.

“Helo go!”  Athena screamed hoping her husband and daughter could find safety.

“Okay, he’s gonna bleed out.  He’s got to go.”  Apollo assessed Sam’s neck wound.

“Don’t move his head.”  Athena said trying to help stabilize him.

“Saul! We’re gonna lose Sam!”  Apollo said quickly.

Helo leaned on the wall for support, “I’m not going.”  He stated.

“Lee!  Go!”  Starbuck yelled, “Go get your father!  Go!”  She ordered.

“Get him to Cottle!”  Apollo said grabbing his gun and running down the hallway.

Athena picked up a rifle and stood guard next to Kara, “Athena!  Go!”  Starbuck yelled not wanting another one of them to get hurt.

“Okay Company, move out.  Okay let’s move.  Let’s go, let’s go!”  Apollo took the lead once again leading the small team down the corridor away from Starbuck and Sam.  As quickly as they could they reached Baltar’s people.  They walked in and could see the uneasy faces of Blatar’s cult members.

“Please.  She needs to be in a safe place.”  Six said motioning to Hera who remained silent in her arms.

“Come this way.”  One of the women stepped forward and led them to her make-shift bed, “We will keep this child with us.”

“Helo, stay with Hera.”  Athena said giving her daughter a quick hug. 

Helo wanted to grab her and force her to stay with him but knew that she was needed to help secure Galactica, “Be careful.”  He said, softly kissing her cheek.  He missed how her body tensed up at the intimate moment.  Athena shrugged it off as quickly as possible.

“I can take care of that wound.”  A healer stepped over to Helo with suture kit and a handful of candles.

“We gotta go.”  Apollo handed Helo a small handgun and patted the Captain on the shoulder.

After checking and securing the area Tigh, Apollo and Athena left Baltar’s cult with strict orders not to open the door for anyone but one of them or Baltar.  Athena followed Apollo through the halls of Galactica fighting the mutineers trying to find the Admiral.  While headed through Memorial Hall they came upon Kelly who was lost in his own mind.  After almost being pummeled by Tigh he gave up Adama’s current location.  He told the three that Adama was to be executed in one of the launch tubes.  He joined the three officers in the effort to save the Admiral.  Out on the hanger deck Kelly and Athena held the firing squad at bay while the Admiral was reunited with Tigh and Apollo.  Soon after, the Admiral finally regained control of Galactica.  He ordered Felix Gaeta and Tom Zarak to death by firing squad.  The other mutineers were sent to the brig until they could be placed on the Astral Queen.  

Sharon made a quick stop at sick bay so Cottle could check her out.  She knew she needed medical attention and didn’t want Karl to worry if she didn’t do it before she got home.  Cottle was swamped with gunshot wounds and trying to take care of Sam whose wound might prove to be fatal but somehow he managed to squeeze her in.  On her way back home she was thankful that the doctor seemed to pass her off as alright.  Some cleanser for her wounds which had long since stopped bleeding.  And a small bottle of pain killers and antibiotics.  He was more worried about her mental health and urged her to talk to someone and tell Karl what happened.

Sharon pushed open the heavy metal door to her private quarters.  A smile immediately stretched across her face when she saw Hera and Karl waiting for her inside.  She shut the door and was sure to lock the latch before crossing the room and taking her little girl into her arms.

“Thank the Gods you are alright.”  He sighed out loud, “I was worried about you Sharron.  Lee came back and said you were in sick bay with Cottle.”  He pulled her into his arms.  He frowned when he felt her stiffen up and flinch at his touch.  He released his hold on her, “Are you okay?”  He asked gently.

“I’m fine.  How’s your head?  Did you get checked out by Cottle?”  Sharon moved away from Karl and sat down on the floor next to Hera.

“He said it’s going to be one hell of a scar but I’m alright.  Gave me a few pain killers for the headache I’m sure to have later.”  Karl studied his wife.  He noted in his head that every time she bent over or Hera climbed on top of her, Sharon winced in pain.  He could tell she didn’t want to bring it up at the moment but later when Hera was asleep he was going to find out what was wrong.

“Daddy ouch.”  Hera pointed her little finger at the side of his head.  She reached her arms up silently asking to be lifted up.  Karl obliged and picked up his tiny daughter.  Hera sweetly kissed the long scar, “Better.”  Karl hugged Hera tightly.

“Feels much better sweetie.”  He kissed her on the cheek before putting her down to play again.

The rest of the Agathon’s day passed quickly.  Thankfully Adama realized that some of his people needed the rest of the day off.  He was happy to oblige barring any Cylon attacks.  Karl played with Hera most of the day while Sharon sat on the couch and watched.  She stayed silent, reserved and withdrawn from her small family.  She was very grateful they were all okay.  She was happy to know that they were once again safe from people that wanted to harm them.  But her mind refused to let her think good thoughts for too long.  Soon it twisted her thoughts to Gage’s assault.  Her stomach churned at the thought of Karl finding out.  She knew that once he saw the marks on her abdomen Gages words would come true.  Karl would be disgusted with her.  Her mind told her that he would think she wasn’t strong and couldn’t defend herself.  That if she couldn’t help herself then she wouldn’t be able to help Hera if he wasn’t around.  She knew that he wouldn’t be able to make love to her after another man savagely raped her.  Maybe if she couldn’t protect herself and he thought she couldn’t protect Hera he would take her away.  She couldn’t be away from her child again.  A small voice in her head told her that Karl loved her.  He had proven it over and over again.  But the negative thoughts once again rose to the surface.  Her mind started to relive the tragic experience so vividly that she was sure she was there again.  She was terrified that Gage was on Galactica and had her tied up while he had his way with her.  She felt her arms break free as Gage stood up next to her.  Sharon reached out and swung her fist violently, only to be shaken back to reality by Karl’s stern voice.

“Sharon.”  He said loudly trying to wake her up, “Sharon stop.  You’re okay.  It’s me.”  He said grabbing her other hand as it came towards him for another punch.

Her eyes flipped open and she blinked a few times, “Karl?”

“Yeah baby.  It’s just me.”  He let her hands go seeing her finally alert and responding to him, “You fell asleep on the couch.  I was trying to move you to the bed when you freaked out on me.”

“Are you okay?”  She asked.  Half embarrassed and half concerned.

“Not the first time you hit me.”  He joked, “More importantly is if you are okay.  Must have been some dream to make you go punching people in your sleep.”

“Yeah.”  Sharon stood up and made her way over to Hera’s crib.  It looked as though she had slept through dinner and Hera’s bedtime routine.   She brushed a stray curl away from Hera’s face and tucked the blanket around her small body.  Karl wrapped his arms around Sharon’s waist but frowned when she quickly pulled out of his embrace.  She moved to the side of their bed and put her head in her hands.  Karl’s eyes followed her as she moved.  He closed the dark curtain they had put up around Hera’s crib as a small room divider and turned towards their bed to watch his wife.  As soon as the first tear seeped out of the comer of her eyes he was kneeling in front of her.

“What’s wrong?”  He asked gently.  He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her to comfort her but he was quickly realizing that his touch was making her uncomfortable.

Sharon opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn’t find the right words.  She wasn’t sure how to tell him that Gage assaulted her.  That he raped her and mind frakked with her telling her how Karl couldn’t possibly love a machine.  How she was a broken, useless, frakked up machine.  How Gage told her Karl was going to die trying to defend her.

“Sharon.  I love you.  Whatever is going on, it’s going to be okay.  We can work it out together.”  Karl openly promised trying to get her to open up a little.

“Do you?”  She said softly.

“Do I what?”  He asked.

“Do you love me?  Why?”  Sharon looked at him through the tears in her eyes, “How is it possible for you to love me?  A Cylon.  A frakken…”

“Hey!  Sharon.  What the hell?”  He said slightly appalled at her words, “Of course I love you!  Why would you ever think I don’t?”

“I’m useless.  I’m nothing.  I’m broken Karl.”  She sobbed, “Why would you love something as stupid as me?”

Karl could tell she really needed him to rationalize his love for her, “Sharon Agathon.  I love you because without you I’m nothing but an ECO.  A Captain.  I need you to make me the man I want to be.  The man I am.  I love you because you are the mother of my child.” 

“So you feel obligated to love me because of Hera.”  Sharon stated remembering what Gage had said.

“What?  No!  I do love you because you are Hera’s mother but that’s not out of obligation.  That’s because when I look at you all I see is the future I want to have with you.  I love you because you are the one that can turn any day I’m having around.  You make me whole.”

“But I’m just a Cylon.  Nothing to anyone.  I’m not important.  I’m nothing to most everyone on this ship.  You saw what today was about.  They were out to kill all the Cylons on the ship and put you into that group because of me.  Don’t you see that being with me will one day get you killed?  How can you want to live with that?  How can you choose that to be your fate?”  Tears were running small rivers down her face as she recalled Gage’s words.  She saw the hurt in her husband’s eyes.  How he didn’t understand where her rant came from.

“Sharon.  I don’t care how I die.  I’d much rather die knowing you were my wife.  The one I love for eternity, than die without you by my side.  I don’t want to die without loving you with all my heart.  Because when that day comes I want to be sure that you are the one holding my heart.  That you are going to be alright.  And I can’t do that if I’m not right next to you.  I don’t give a damn if people like me or hate me.  I just want to be with you.”

“Don’t you regret not killing me when you had the chance?  You could have done it multiple times on Caprica.”  She shivered even though the room had stayed the same temperature.

“Gods no!  Sharon.  It was hard enough for me to do it so we could get our little girl back.  I could never do that to you.  I love you so much.  Please baby.  Tell me where all this is coming from.  What happened while I was knocked out?”  He pleaded with her.  His eyes stared to form tears of his own.

“I couldn’t protect myself.  I was weak.  Since I can’t even keep myself safe I guess you’ll take Hera.”  She thought out loud.

“Take Hera where?”  Karl asked.  He was trying to make sense of her rambling.

“When you leave me.”  She said somberly.

“I’ll never leave you.  Ever.  I love you.  I’d never take Hera away from you.  I don’t ever want to be away from you.”  Karl sighed, “Baby, why would I leave?”

“I’m disgusting.  I’m dirty and broken.”  Sharon stretched her hands behind her neck, “You’ll find out what happened and never want to touch me again.”  She cried.

“Sharon.  What the hell happened?”  Karl asked.  When she raised her hands up her tank top lifted slightly showing the black and blue bruises forming on her lower abdomen.

Sharon froze not knowing what to say, “Uh…Um…Oh God Karl.”  She broke down in a fit of tears.

“Is this?  Was this?  Gage.  Did he do this to you?”  Karl asked.  His anger boiled over.

“He raped me and whipped me.”  She choked back a sob.

Karl stood up and ran his hands through his hair.  Fresh hot tears fell from his eyes as he realized he wasn’t able to protect his wife today.  He paced angrily for a few moments before speaking, “Does the Admiral know?  Did Cottle take a look at you?”  He asked quickly.

“Yes.”  She answered.  Her voice so soft he had to strain to hear it.

“Is that…Is that why you flinch when I try to touch you?”  He thought out loud.

Sharon hung her head in shame, “I’m disgusting.  Why would you want to touch me anyway?”  Sharon took a deep breath, “He told me that he was going to kill me.  That I am worthless and you only love me because you are obligated to love the mother of your child.  That you were a marked man.  That you were going to get killed for loving me.  He said you should have killed me when you had the chance and that you are going to leave me because all I’m good for is an easy frak.  He said you couldn’t possibly love a machine that is so frakked up like me.”  She rambled.

Karl stopped her mid-rant, “You are a person.  Not a Gods damn machine.  I will never leave you.  Never.  I will always be here for you.  No matter what.  You are my wife.  You are so priceless that I can’t even put into words how important and wonderful you are.  I couldn’t kill you on Caprica because I love you with all of my heart.  You are my one true love.  You are the only one I want as my wife and mother of my children.  If I have to go through hell to keep you I don’t care because you are worth everything to me.  You are far from an easy frak.  It took a long time for you and me to finally get together.  And I’m so grateful we did.  I can’t live without you or Hera.  And if I didn’t have you I wouldn’t have Hera.”  He knelt in front of Sharon once again, this time taking her hands gently in his, “Everything Gage said is bullshit.  He just wanted to hurt you even more than he already did.  He forced you against your will to do things with him.  He forced you to have sex with him because that’s the only way an asshole like him can get sex.  It’s not okay.  It’s not just something he does.  You did nothing to deserve it.  You never asked for him to do it.  This was not your fault.”  He took a shaky breath, “I will never hurt you.  Not ever.  I will never force you to do anything you don’t want to do.  I want so badly to hold you in my arms.  I want you to know what it feels like to be safe, protected and loved.  That’s what you deserve.”

Sharon sighed, “I know you wouldn’t hurt me.  You are too good of a person to do that.  But it’s like I can’t get his words out of my head.  I can’t stop thinking that I’m broken and how you don’t deserve a broken wife.  I’m the reason you have that scar…”

Karl cut her off, “I’d take this scar and twenty more if it meant that I could be with you.  I love you.  You deserve to be loved.  Gage tortured you; you did nothing to warrant that.”  He brought one of her hands up to his mouth and kissed it softly, “What can I do to make you feel comfortable?”  He asked noting her flinch at his kiss.

“I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.  I don’t mean to do it.  It just happens.”  She wiped the tears still falling down her face.

“It’s ok.  It’s alright.  Just tell me how I can make you comfortable.”  He released her hands, “Please let me help you.”  He begged.

“I just want to feel safe.  And the only place I feel truly safe is in your arms but I don’t want to freak out by being held.”  She said.

Karl thought to himself for a moment, “Here.”  He slowly sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around her shoulders.  He felt her slightly stiffen up but she didn’t move away from him.  Instead she leaned into his embrace and against his side.  He placed a feather soft kiss on the top of her head, “I love you.  I will never hurt you.  I love you.  You are safe.”  He said over and over again softly to her.  They stayed like that for a long time.  Gradually they shifted so they were leaning against the headboard and pillows.

Sharon tilted her head and looked up at her husband, “Karl.”  He turned to look her in the eyes, “Do you want to know about it?”  She asked tentatively.  She wanted to tell him so he could understand why she was on edge but she didn’t want to embarrass herself by telling him about her weakest moment.

“Only if you want to tell me.  You don’t have to if you don’t want to.  You never have to do anything you don’t want to with me.”  He responded, hopefully giving her the right answer.

Sharon took a deep breath and prepared herself mentally, “He whipped me with his belt while he told me I was no good and that you would leave me or die because of me.”  Hot tears fell from her eyes, “He said that you will never want to have sex with me again because of all the ugly scars he was going to leave.”  She buried her head into Karl’s chest.  He welcomed her with both his arms wrapping securely around her holding her close to his body.

“It’s alright.  I’m never going to leave you.  I love you.”  He softly said, “I’m always going to be aroused by you.  You are the only one I love and that’s what matters when we make love.  It’s not just sex.  It’s making love.  That’s what I want to do with you.  I want to show you how much I love you by making you feel good.”  He explained carefully, “I want you to feel safe, loved, protected, cherished, respected, and appreciated.”  He said slowly.  Karl felt his shirt get wet from her tears, “Making love should always be a nonviolent act.  Making love is so beautiful, so precious.  It should never be something horrific.  It should never scare you.  When I make love to you I want you to feel my love through my touch and my kiss.  I want you to feel that you are always going to be protected and safe in my arms.  That you are an angel from the Gods, and that’s how you should be treasured.  I want you to know that you turn me on.  I want to show you that I respect you.  That I would never do anything to harm you.  You should always feel adored and worshipped when making love.  That’s what it’s about.”  Karl slowly stroked Sharon’s arm.

Sharon heard her husband’s words and let them sink in before continuing, “He handcuffed me and made me sit on a counter while he stuck his tongue in me.”  She said humiliated that something so sacred was now tarnished with the details from her assault.  She swiped the tears off her face, “He flipped me over like Thorne did and raped me and when he was almost done he made me put him in my mouth to finish off.”  Karl felt sick to his stomach but held his emotions in as his wife talked, “Karl, he kept asking me about you and I and telling me he was going to show you how to frak the right way.  He wanted to know if you knew about my spine when we…When we have sex.”  She sighed, “And he told me that he wasn’t just done today.  Today was a quickie.”  Sharon broke down once again.  She was petrified that Gage thought he would do this again.

“I swear to the Gods that will never happen.  He will never so much as breathe near you or in the same frakken room as you if he knows what’s good for him.  I swear I’ll kill that mother frackker.”  Karl said letting his anger out.  He felt a few tears fall from his face onto the top of Sharon’s head.  He placed a light soft kiss atop her head.  Gently he tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes, “I promise you.  He will never hurt you again.  This will never happen to you again.  There is nothing that can stop me from protecting you and keeping you safe.”  He vowed.

“Do you still want me?”  She bit her bottom lip, “Do you still want to make love to someone that was touched by another man?”  She asked.  Her eyes shined bright with unshed tears.

Karl took a deep breath, “I will always want you.  He didn’t make love to you.  He assaulted you.  I want to make love to you.  I want to show you how much I love you and worship you.  How I think every part of you is precious.  I want to show you how every part of your body needs to be gently touched and adored.  I want you to feel good and enjoy it.  I want you because I love you.”  Karl slowly leaned down and kissed her plump lips.

Sharon started to flinch but finally relaxed into his kiss.  She wrapped her hand around his neck holding him tightly to her.  It was like a switch flipped on turning her into a ravenous animal.  Her mouth parted for him to slip his hot wet tongue into her mouth.  Karl’s hands glided down the sides of body tugging at the hem of her shirt.

He pulled back from her slightly, “Sharon.”  He breathed, “I don’t want to hurt you.  Make you scared or make you feel like you have to do this.”

“Please.  Make love to me Karl.”  She half begged.

“No.”  He said softly, “Let’s wait.”  He slowly caressed the side of her face, “You don’t have to do this for me.  I can wait until you are ready.”

“I’m ready.”  She nodded her head slightly, “I can’t get the image of him out of my head.  I need you to replace that.”  She whispered, “Please Karl.”  She pleaded.

Karl shifted slightly, “Promise me you’ll tell me to stop if you want me to or need me to.  I don’t care.  I don’t want to do this if you aren’t going to enjoy it and feel safe and comfortable.”  He said.

“I love you so completely.  I know you will stop if I say so and this is where I feel the safest.  I promise.  I’m okay with you.  I want you.  I need you.”  She said truthfully.

“I love you.”  He said before capturing her lips once again.  Sharon slid her hands down his strong muscular arms and helped him pull her shirt off.  He stared at her body.  The unsightly bruises were large and forming one on top of the other.  Karl lowered his mouth to her belly kissing each bruise softly.  His hands caressed her soft skin.  Sharon bit her lip while she watched him pay attention to the marks on her body.  When he looked up he saw the shine of tears in her eyes, “Mrs. Agathon.  You are beautiful.”  He said honestly. 

He rolled her over so she was lying beneath him.  Karl let some of his weight fall on her pressing her into the mattress but she didn’t mind.  His weight on top of her was comforting and a welcome feeling.  Slowly he kissed his way from her mouth, down her neck in a line down to her stomach bypassing her breasts.  Sharon’s hands slid up his shirt feeling his strong muscles.  Karl quickly discarded his shirt to the floor.  The lovers lay together panting softly.  Karl watched Sharon for any reaction as he slowly ran his hand over her bra covered breast.  Sharon’s eyes followed her husband’s hands as he carefully touched her body.  It seemed as if he saw her as a porcelain doll, scared that his strong muscular touch would break her.  She reached behind her and unhooked her bra.  Slowly Karl slid the straps off her arms revealing the creamy skin underneath.  After tossing the bra to the floor he ran the tips of his fingers over the soft mounds.  Her nipples perked up at his soft touch.

“I love you.”  She whispered softly.  Her hands ran up his strong arms pulling him down to her.  She pressed her lips to his.  Karl slowly made his was down to her breasts.  He tenderly placed his hand on one while his mouth kissed the other one.  He swirled his tongue around her nipple before pulling it into his mouth.  He softly squeezed and kneaded his fingers into the other breast while he licked and sucked her nipple.  He heard her take a deep breath in and moan his name softly.  Sharon tangled her fingers in his hair enjoying her husband’s touch.  Karl lifted his mouth off her breast and licked his way across to the other side.  Sharon sighed softly under his tender touch.  Karl felt the bulge in his pants grow bigger and tighter.  Karl took as much of her breast as he could in his mouth, licking and sucking gently.  He carefully grabbed her nipple between his teeth and gently tugged at it.  He heard her sharply breathe in.  His eyes snapped up to hers to make sure she was alright.  He smiled against her skin when the only emotion he saw was love.  Karl kissed her gently on the lips.  The feel of her bare breasts on his chest was almost more than he could take.  Karl lifted slightly off her body and started to pull off his belt.  Sharon flinched involuntarily but it was enough for Karl to notice.  He took her delicate hands in his and placed them under his.  Sharon shakily took off his belt and threw it onto the floor with his help.  He captured her lips with his once more.

“You okay?”  He asked softly.

“Always okay with you.”  She firmly stated.

“Sharon.”  He said softly.

“I promise.  Just a momentary…I just had a second thought but I know you won’t hurt me.  I know you love me and this is what I want.”  She said just before hooking one of her fingers inside of his pants.

“I love you.”  He affirmed.

Slowly Karl shed his pants and boxers with Sharon’s help.  Sharon lifted her butt to slide her pants off.  She looked down at her body which bore the scars from her attack.  Carefully Karl peeled off the panties she had thrown on in the locker room before she went to sick bay.  She lied there vulnerable, exposed while he studied her.  Her legs fell to the sides opening herself up to him.  His fingers touched every inch of her skin.  Slowly they trailed a path from her toes to her inner thigh.  Karl placed his mouth on her thigh and methodically kissed his way up, across and over to the other leg.  Sharon swallowed a lump in her throat she didn’t know was there when she felt his warm breath and hot tongue slid across her clit.  Karl chastely kissed her before letting his tongue lick her.  He slowly slipped it into her hot wet pussy.  Sharon moaned in pleasure as he lapped up her juices.  Karl’s tongue moved faster and faster as Sharon got tighter and tighter.  One of his hands slipped from her leg to her clit.  He rubbed the small sensitive nub while swirling his tongue inside of her.  Once he found the spot inside her, his tongue swirled around it over and over again.  Sharon felt warmth flow over her body.  She cried out his name as she came hard for him.  Karl moaned against her as he drank from her body.  Karl licked her clean as she came down from her high.  Sharon hardly had a moment to catch her breath before Karl was licking and kissing his way back up her body.  He paused once again at her breasts paying them both equal attention. 

“You taste delicious.  I love the way you taste.”  He said before kissing her.  Sharon felt herself get wet again as she tasted herself on his tongue.

Karl wrapped his arms around her and rolled her on top of him.  Sharon closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“You alright?”  He asked, his voice flooded with concern.

“Just need a minute.”  She said.  Karl placed his hands at her hips securely holding her to him, “I’m good.”  She said, nodding her head while she spoke.

“You sure?”  He asked wanting to be positive she was okay.

“I’m sure.”  Sharon leaned down pressing her forehead against his.  Her dark silky hair fell around their faces like a curtain.

“I love you.”  He stated.

Sharon smiled as she kissed him.  She reached between them and grabbed his thick throbbing cock in her hands.  She pumped her hands up and down his member.  Sharon leaned down and kissed his chest.  Flicking his nipples with her tongue anytime she came near one.  Slowly she made her way down his body with her mouth.

“Sharon.  You don’t have to do this.”  He said.  He didn’t want her to stop but more importantly he didn’t want her to feel obligated to give him a blow job.

Sharon paused with her mouth just above the tip of his penis, “I want to do this.  I want to feel your big cock in my mouth.”  Karl leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  Gods how he loves when she talks dirty.  Sharon slowly kissed the tip of his dick.  Then she licked her way up the length of it.  Sharon carefully slid it into her hot wet mouth sucking as she shoved more and more of him in.  Sharon pumped her mouth up and down enjoying the moaning she was getting from him.  Every time she went up she swirled her tongue around the tip.  Karl fisted her hair through his hands and moved them with her head.  He loved watching her do this.  Once she started to hum while sucking he realized he was so close to the edge that he was pretty sure one more swirl and he would explode.

“Sharon.”  He grunted, “Oh Gods baby.  I’m so turned on by you.”  He said.

Sharon didn’t say a word.  She slid him out of her mouth and moved so she was almost sitting on him facing towards him.  With expert accuracy she positioned herself above him.  Karl moaned her name as she lowered herself onto him.  His excitement grew with every thrust.  Karl took one of her bouncing breasts into his mouth as they moved.  Sharon grew wetter and wetter as he bucked against her.  Karl and Sharon moved as one, up and down, him sliding up and down inside her.  Sharon leaned her head back as the familiar heat returned.  Her back lit up bright red as she felt her whole body tingle.  As soon as Karl’s lips were on hers she opened her mouth to let him in.  His name was the only thing she could think of as she went over the edge of pleasure.  Her body contracted against him as he pushed inside her.  Karl felt the hot wetness inside his wife and lost control.  He exploded inside her spilling his seed into her body.  Her name sounded like a low moan coming from him.  Karl leaned back against the headboard just watching his wife in the post orgasmic haze they created.  The two lovers stayed connected as they came down from their mutual high.  Sharon laid her forehead on his shoulder reluctant to move from her spot on his lap.

“Oh Karl.”  She whispered softly.

“Gods Sharon.”  He kissed her atop her head.  Karl ran his hands up and down her back, “How could I ever not want this?  How could I ever leave you when you are the only one that can make me feel this good?”  He noticed she shivered but before he could say anything she cut him off.

“Just cold.  Not you.”  She explained, “These scars don’t repulse you?”

Karl reached over to grab his shirt off the floor and tugged it over her head.  The scent of her husband filled her senses as she breathed him in.

“Better?”  He asked sincerely.

“Much better.”  She replied. 

“My love.  Those scars just mean that some asshole took advantage of you.  No mark on your body could ever make me not want you.  I always want you.  From the first day I saw you, to the day I told you I loved you on Caprica, through everything we’ve been through, our marriage, having a child, and even today.  I will always want you.  I will always want to make love to you.  It makes me feel good when I can make you feel good.  It turns me on to see you so sexy, so radiant when you are hot and sticky after.  Gods Sharon.   I love you so much.”  Karl carefully pulled her off him and laid her in bed next to him.  After slipping on a pair of boxers he pulled the blankets up over his wife and himself.  Sharon turned on her side to face him.  He pulled her into his arms allowing her to have ample space between them if she wanted it. 

Sharon snugged closer into him, “Karl.”  She said contentedly.  He shifted slightly so he could see her face while they talked, “Hold me tight.  And don’t let me go tonight.”  She humbly requested.

“Never.”  He swore.  He lay on his back so she could put her head on his chest and wrapped both arms around her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

“Tighter.”  She wished aloud.

“Honey.  If I hold you any tighter I’m going to hurt you.”  He said softly.  He brushed some stray hair behind her ear, “I’m not going anywhere.  You’re safe.  I promise.”

“The hatch is locked right?”  She asked into his chest.

“Yes.  I double checked it before I put Hera to bed.”  He said.

“Would you check again?”  She asked meekly. 

Karl smiled softly at her, “Of course.”  Karl carefully detangled from Sharon.  He walked across the room and peeked in on Hera who was sleeping soundly.  Then re-checked the hatch lock making sure it was fully in place.

“You have your gun close right?”  Sharon worried out loud.

“Right here.”  He pointed at the small box on top of the shelf in the locker, “You are safe.  I’m not going to let anything happen to you or Hera.”  He promised.  Karl crawled back in bed, once again taking his wife into his arms.

They lay in silence for a few moments before Sharon’s voice once again broke through the quiet, “Karl.  What if I have another nightmare?”  A solitary tear dropped onto his chest.

“Then I’ll be right here.  Holding you.  Protecting you.  Keeping you safe through the night.”  He squeezed her tightly, “I’m here.  I’m not going to let you go.  I love you so much.”

“I love you so completely.”  She sighed contentedly. 

“Try and sleep.”  He said noticing her trying to fight sleeping, “It’s going to do you no good to stay up and fight it.  I’ll hold you all night.  You try and get some sleep sweetheart.”  He said.  Karl continued softly talking to Sharon until her breathing slowed and evened out.  Karl smiled knowing she was finally asleep.  Karl quietly thanked the Gods that she was relatively okay.  He thanked them because she was alive and here in his arms.  She was safe.  He watched her sleep until he started to nod off.  He pulled the blankets tighter around them, kissed her one last time and closed his eyes.  The two lovers lay intertwined in each other’s arms as they peacefully slept through the night.


End file.
